All I Want For Christmas
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: KaixMax. Max doesn't care about presents, he only wants one thing...problem is, will he get it...


Hey, this is my first fic i hope you like! 

**All I Want For Christmas**

Yay its Christmas! My favourite time of the year! And it's the first Christmas in our new house! Yep, me, Tyson, Ray and Kai have a house not to far away from Tyson's old one. We've been living here for about 9 months and now, IT'S DECORATED! Oh how I love Christmas! There's nothing in the world I love more…actually there is one thing I love more and that's Kai. God how I love him! But let's not go into detail because I'm in the living room with everyone else and when one talks about Kai it usually leads to his fantastic body and fantasies and you can guess where it goes form there. At the moment Ray's on the ladders putting the lights on the tree with Tyson steadying him. I dare to glance at Kai. The colourful lights make his face look even more beautiful, in fact, I think I see a smile.

"Ok, hows it look?" I turn back to the tree.

"Looks great Ray!" and it does. We've made the best decorated tree ever!

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! I haven't opened my calendar!" Tyson runs to the table where we left our Advent Calendars. How could he forget! It's chocolate! "What's the date?"

"17th." Kai answered. To my surprise, he's been involved a lot this Christmas. He's decorated, went shopping with us and even listens to the Christmas CD I bought; I thought he would have smashed it as soon as I put it on. But really, I think he's enjoyed himself. Aww, Kai's so sweeeet!

"You alright Max?" woops! I forgot to stop staring at him.

"Sorry Kai, zoned out!"

"19th, 23rd, 5th, ah! 17th!" Tyson opened the doors quickly and shoved the chocolate in his huge mouth. Honestly, the manners!

"So, what do we do now?" oh God his voice is so sexy!

"What do you want to do Kai?" I answer. Crap! I hope I didn't lustful!

"How about we write our Christmas letters?"

"Ray, hate to break it to you but Santa doesn't exist."

"I know that Kai but it helps to give each other ideas of what to get." We all agree and sit down near the fire. "So Tyson you start and then we'll go round."

"Ummm…oooooo….I know! I want Grand Theft Auto 3! It's the only one I haven't got." Yeah like any of us could afford to buy a video game. Well Kai could but Tyson would be lucky to get a card from Kai, never mind a present. "Your turn Maxie!" hhhhmmmmmm…now what do I want for Christmas? Well, it starts Kai and ends in naked. "Gorillaz CD" wait! Did Kai just look at me and smile! Oh god! Oh god!

"Hmm…I'd like a sketch book."

"Why?"

"So I can draw. Your turn Kai, what do you want for Christmas?" please say me! Please say me!

"Nothing really"

"Aww c'mon Kai there must be something you want." Oh shit he just looked at me!

"Nope, sorry Tyson. Can't think of anything."

"Well great, the one person I have no clue what to get and you don't know yourself!"

"Here's a thought Ray, don't get me any thing."

"But it's Christmas! Christmas isn't Christmas if you don't get presents!"

"Well I'm used to it besides there's nothing I want." Poor neglected Kai, growing up without Christmas. And he seems so excited this year. Well, if I had my way he would be far from neglected and he would get on hell of a present!

Ok, it's finally here, it's Christmas Eve. All the presents are under the tree and there's quite a lot. In fact there's …11. Wait, that means there's one present missing. Well, it's either Tyson's to Kai or Kai's to Tyson. At the moment we're listening to the Christmas CD while we're waiting for Tyson to finish in the bathroom. _All I want for Christmas is you! _I wander how Kai would react if I start singing it to him. I wish I had the courage to just go up to him and kiss him. I don't care whether he hits me or not after, I need him. Ok, I can't hold it back any longer, I need to sing along. I don't care that he's opposite me or whether he hates me for singing; it's just one of those songs…

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You..."

Ok, I'm done. Do I dare look at him? Yes I do. OH MY GOD! HE'S SMILING AT ME! Oh crap, I'm blushing. I quickly look down. He must have thought I sounded awful.

"Bathrooms free guys!"

"Thanks Tyson!" Kai shouts back. "Since Ray's gone to bed…" do you want to make love with me? Why Kai, I'd love to! "Do you want to use the bathroom first?" I sigh. Reality sucks.

"No it's ok, you go first." And off he goes, up the stair moving his wonderful butt as he walks. A few minutes later, he calls down to me to say the bathrooms free. I walk in and notice Kai's left his watch on the counter. I'll take it to him before I go to bed. Once I finish, I open the door to find Kai walking down the corridor. I walk up to him watch in hand.

"Here" I offer it to him smiling. Oh god he's sexy!

"Thanks. I was just coming back for it. Umm…"

"What?" he sounds a bit nervous.

"We kind of got caught…"

"What do you…" I look to where he's pointing. And there, on the ceiling is the second most beautiful sight on the earth…mistletoe!

"Oh…umm…"

"We can't break tradition now can we…" he say's seductively. Before I know it, his left hand is holding my neck and cheek while the other holds my waist. I stare into those wonderful crimson eyes. He leans closer until our lips touch. They're so soft and sweet. I close my eyes and lean into him. His tongue licks my bottom lip. I gladly give him entrance. His tongue slides against mine, I can't stop the moan that comes. I dare to put my arms around his neck, I need more contact, I need him. To my surprise he doesn't pull away but holds me closer. He tastes so wonderful! Crap, I need air and so does he because he starts to pull away. I open my eye's to look at that oh-so-sexy face. He smiles at me and I smile back. I loosen my hold on him.

"Merry Christmas Max." he says softly. I blush a little. Ok, it's now or never.

"Umm…Kai? Could I spend the night with you? I don't mean…" he stops me from talking and smiles even more at me.

"Of course" he takes my hand in his and we walk into his room. He closes the door behind us and pulls back his thick, soft duvet. I climb in and he follows. He wraps his arms around my form and pulls me into his embrace. I pull the duvet over us and snuggle into his body. He's so warm.

"Love you Max." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Kai." As I feel myself drift into sleep, snow falls outside. This is defiantly the best Christmas ever!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, thats it PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
